


There were probably caramel apples along the way

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Tumblr Fics 2016 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Civilian AU, F/F, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schillerama, over on tumblr, requested Stucky and "met at a festival AU". I took artistic liberty with that, lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	There were probably caramel apples along the way

Steve was starting to think this guy was _following_ him. He kept seeing him -- at the cotton candy station, at the break a plate game, at the ring toss, at the eating grounds -- and it was starting to get weird. They hadn't talked, but they kept making eye contact, and what eyes those were! Steve was itching to sit down and study them.

“You should go talk to him,” Peggy said. To anyone else, it was more than obvious that the two strangers were ogling each other.

“What, do I just go up and introduce myself? His friend looks like she'll bite my hand off.”

Peggy stood up and patted her greasy fingers dry with a napkin. “I'll distract the redhead.”

“She does look like your type,” Steve said as he got up.

The two walked through the crowd to the strangers. The boy had been watching them as they came over, while the girl seemed to be disinterested. Peggy immediately sat down and launched into a conversation about the simple black and white color scheme of the fair, and how the hair of the redhead provided the perfect addition of color.

Steve sat down, hesitantly. Now that he was over here, he wasn't sure if the boy had been staring at him because he liked him, or out of contempt. “I've noticed you around here tonight. Are you enjoying it? I'm Steve.”

“Bucky,” he said, smiling so perfectly. Everything about him was _perfect_. “I'm new to the area, my friend,” he gestured to the redhead, “Natasha, said this was one of the highlights of the year. I figured I'd check one night of it out.”

“Well, if you'd want it, I'd be happy to show you some of the other highlights of our fair town.”

“If some of those highlights are in your pants, I'd be happy.”

Steve looked at him for a second, not sure that he knew what to say to that. He burst out laughing, the awkwardness of this getting to him.

When he focused on Bucky again, his cheeks were flushed red. “I mean. Obviously, I'd want to do other stuff with you, too, I'm sorry, I'm usually better if my _wing woman_ were actually helping me.”

Natasha turned to look at him. “Well, while you were so eloquently floundering, I got us plans for the rest of the night.”

“Would you boys like to go see a movie? They're playing black and white movies tonight.” Peggy was giving Steve a look that meant _you're doing this whether you want to or not_.

“Horror movies Bucky, your favorite.” Natasha winked at them, a devilish grin pulling at her lips.

Bucky slung his arm around Steve. The sudden contact caused him to jump, but he relaxed after a second. He had a feeling he was going to get used to his ways. “Well, even if it the scariest of the scares, I've got this strong, _muscular_ man to protect me, right?”

Peggy laughed as Steve nodded. “I'll hold you til the end of the very last line, if you want me to.”


End file.
